Natsuhi Ushiromiya
is Krauss Ushiromiya's wife. She manages the Ushiromiya family in the stead of her husband, who doesn't pay any attention to his household. She took charge of the preparations, the arrangements, and everything for this family meeting by herself. She has a strong sense of responsibility, and is very proud. However, she is not understood by her husband and his siblings, so it can't be said that her situation is enviable. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - her father-in-law *Krauss Ushiromiya - her husband *Jessica Ushiromiya - her daughter *Lion Ushiromiya - adopted child *Eva Ushiromiya - her sister-in-law *Rudolf Ushiromiya - her brother-in-law *Rosa Ushiromiya - her sister-in-law *Battler Ushiromiya - her nephew Appearance Natsuhi is a tall, middle-aged woman with fair skin and light brown eyes (her eyes were very dark brown, almost black, in the original series). She wears a purple dress and green earrings. Her hair is brown, though many fans find the exact combination of its shades a bit strange. Her lower/head hair and her upper/ponytail hair are noticeably different shades of brown. In the novels, the ponytail actually seems to fade to red. Like most of the women, Natsuhi has an imposing figure, being both very slender and rather voluptuous. Personality Natsuhi is a very strict and serious woman who has been described as "stiff" by multiple characters. However, she hides a surprisingly short temper and tends to shout quite a bit. She is also very loyal and responsible, and tends to bottle up her feelings and write them down in her diaries so that she will forget about them rather than express herself. Her strictness seem to have stemmed from grown up in a strict family as shown in Dawn of the Golden Witch's manga where she had to wake up in the middle of the night to greet her father who had just returned home and her parents telling her to be a good wife before she gets married. She regrets not being able to build a good relationship with her daughter but does not know how. In contrast to Rosa's hot tempered treatment to her child's bad behaviour, she is cold when Jessica does something she is not pleased with. Her biggest weakness will be her pride and will do anything to protect the family's honour and is even willing to sacrifice herself for the family head's honor. Because of her pride, she is unable to accept Yasu as it makes her feel shameful of being unable to conceive a child for many years.This is one reason why the possibility of her accepting the baby very low and thus making it a miracle. However, when she accepts the baby, she will give the baby as much love as her biological daughter so much that the baby never realised that she was not his/her real mother until someone tells them. Natsuhi appears to be rather misfortunate, as she is disrespected by most of her family, frequently suffers from headaches, and is very often criticized by her rather snide sister-in-law, to the point where she is verbally abused by her in EP1 . Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Death She is one of the last survivors, found dead by Beatrice's painting. She was found shot before the portrait of the Witch. To challenge the Witch with a firearm, she had truly no idea of her proper place. '' The outcome was obvious. Turn of the Golden Witch Unfortunately, she wasn't lucky this time and was chosen as a sacrifice of the first twilight. '''Death ' Her corpse was found inside the chapel. The immediate cause of death is uncertain, but it seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines were pulled out after her death. And also, sweets were stuffed into her stomach. '' ''I said it, right? That sweets are stuffed into her stomach. Banquet of the Golden Witch Death Her corpse was found in the arbor of the rose garden. It is assumed that the cause of death was strangling with a thin object. A stake-shaped weapon was sticking out of her calf. '' ''Why follow the epitaph in the first place? A game? '' Alliance of the Golden Witch Once again, she was one of the sacrifices chosen by the key for the first twilight. '''Death' Her body was found in the dining hall. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with something like a powerful gun. '' ''However, the witnesses don't believe that she was killed with a gun... '' End of the Golden Witch She is alive by the time of the game's suspension. Natsuhi is the most unfortunate character in the fifth game as her past is revealed. Krauss, her husband, is kidnapped and her daughter, Jessica, is killed. She is suspected in the witch's court and Erika Furudo's Detective Declaration as a culprit. While Battler cannot disprove this theory, he is able to create another one in which the man from 19 years ago is the culprit; Battler suggests that he himself is the man from 19 years ago. (This is false however, as it's revealed in the 8th game that he is truly Kyrie and Rudolf's son.) She is also physically abused by Eva Ushiromiya, who believed Erika's accusation and believed Natsuhi had murdered her son. Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Death' Her body was found in her own room. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. Requiem of the Golden Witch Death When the siblings were given the ten tons of gold and also a cash card worth 1 billion yen the siblings began to argue over it. Krauss tells his brother and sisters that the only way to exchange the money is through him, Natsuhi agrees to this but starts to become desperate as the argument continues. The argument became very heated and Eva tries to convince everyone that they already have enough money on the cash card. Natsuhi becomes frantic and runs at Eva who accidentally shoots her in the head, hitting her eye, starting the massacre shown in the Tea Party. Twilight of the Golden Witch Her status depends on the decisions being made and the answers being given. Gallery Ushiromiya Natsuhi1.jpg|Natsuhi in ~''Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning~ 09-05-14-natsuhi.gif|Natsuhi's anime concept Natsuhi.jpg|Natsuhi in the original sound novel Asumu.png|Natsuhi's memory of Krauss in ~Nocturne of Truth and Illusions''~ Trivia *Her name means "summer consort". *Natsuhi is descended from a line of Shinto priests, and her spirit mirror (which can deter or harm Beatrice) is a family heirloom. *She, along with Krauss and the servants, is privy to the secret that Kinzo has in fact died two years before the family conference, leading others in the family to suspect her in the murders. *Her birthday is 7/21. Quotes *"Jessica is a daughter who I wouldn't let go of even for ten billion yen. In that sense, I believe she has a value that can't be counted with money." *"You can't determine the contents of a cat box that can't be opened no matter how many people you have with you." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family